Dragon's Love
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This is a Story of a dragon who is lost in his own emotions for a girl. Will they be able to pull off their love or will they be found and the girl put up for treason? Read and find out. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello this is Dragongirl3214. I'm here to bring you a different kind of story. This is a dragon and his friend. He loves her, but does she love him. This is a story I made up.**_

* * *

><p>My name is Sorcha, red hair, blue eyes that seemed to bright for normal, and fair skin. This is a story from my past. I should tell you it. I was walking a known trail, when I heard a whimper come from somewhere. I went to look and I saw a small drake. I was told to be careful around them, because they could shape-shift. I walked up to it and it started shaking, I untied it and turned around to see another dragon behind me. I was scared and I backed up and I felt some scales behind me. I saw that there was a snake with the coloring of the small drake, black and a light green.<p>

"Back off she's mine," it said.

"It's not our equal," the other dragon said. "Does it belong to you?"

"None of your business," it said. "Go find something else."

The snake bent down to me and licked under my chin. I was scared, one because of not being accepted back into my community and two I'm going to be eaten by a snake.

"I'm not going to hurt you," it said. "I'm going to swallow you so I can carry you to safety."

It lifted its head above me and opened its mouth. Inside was a bright green that seemed to glow.

"Don't struggle," it said.

I lifted my arms up so it could swallow me better. It got below my shoulders and my head was going down its throat.

"I'm going to change because you're heavy," it said.

I felt it change and its throat became tighter. It took it three swallows before my feet were in its mouth. I was going down its long, thin throat. I tried not to move in fear of getting hurt or my protector getting hurt. I didn't move for a long time, it was worrying me. Then I felt something rub me and I slid a bit down. I moved my arms down and I was still in the wet throat. I didn't move for what felt like forever, then I heard a gulp and I slid down a little. I stopped and I felt something on my head holding me there. Then I slid into its stomach and it was a tight fit and my legs were bent and close to my body.

"I'm going to carry you to safety," it said. "I'll move quick for you."

"No need," I said. "To be honest I kind of like this. So go at your own pace."

"We're almost there," it said.

"We are," I asked.

I heard a growl of knowledge.

"We're here where we can both be safe," it said.

"Good it was starting to itch in here," I said.

I felt my whole body be rocked back and forth.

"Woah," I said.

I felt myself go back up the throat and it felt longer when I was going back up the throat. I laid there upside down for an hour.

"So can I know your name," I said.

"My name is Viper," he purred. "What is yours?"

"Sorcha," I said.

I felt some rubbing down and I was pushed down again into the stomach. He continued to do this for an hour of just pushing me into his throat and pushing me back into his stomach. I flipped around so my head was going up his throat. I spread out in his throat and he had some difficultly pushing me back in his stomach.

"Relax," Viper said. "I want you inside me as long as possible."

"Let me out," I said.

Viper tighten his muscles and squeezed me, he continued to tighten and I fought to stay conscious. He loosened up and I relaxed in his throat. I slid back into his stomach out of energy and letting him do whatever he wanted. He continued pushing me up his throat to where I could feel the cooler air outside and then sliding back down. Viper stopped me from sliding into his stomach.

"What the," I said.

"I'm going to hold you there," Viper said. "I like to have a friend in my throat. I thinks its interesting to feel something inside you."

I went still my energy was drained and I was exhausted from struggling. Viper let me out and set me on the ground. Viper could tell I was tired, he put me in his forepaws and I curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Viper here, I'm going to tell you some of this from my side. As I saw Sorcha lay on the ground between my forepaws, I knew she was the one to help us drakes get out of our reputation. I licked her and I heard her whine a bit. I stopped and I heard my Stomach growl. I was hungry, but I couldn't eat Sorcha, beside my stomach acids would not be able to digest her. I wrapped my tongue around her and started to swallow her down into my stomach. I would release her in the morning. I wrapped my tongue around her one ankle to keep her from going deeper into my throat. I didn't have the energy to do what I did early. So I held her there and set my head down so gravity couldn't really do anything to help Sorcha go down into my stomach so it would take hours for her to reach my stomach.<p>

I unwrapped my tongue from Sorcha's ankle and her foot disappeared into my throat. Thank god there was a rock under my neck to slow the process further. I closed my eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 done in this homemade fanfic. This is somewhat new to me and I love reveiws, so leave reveiws if you like. Peace!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back, this story is a work and progress so far. I'm going to continue with it. Here it goes.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up inside Viper's stomach, now I wasn't going to freak out. But then I felt him moving jumping up into things and I bounced up and down inside him. His stomach was contracted around me, but I still moved inside him. I was then pushed up his throat and he held me in his throat for a bit and sent me back down a bit. I was held there for a little bit, actually it was an hour, then Viper set me onto the ground. Viper licked me for a bit.<p>

"Why did you move up here," I asked.

"I smelled other humans close by and I wanted to stay hidden," Viper said. "If they find me with you they'll kill me."

"Then eat me fully," I asked.

"No, you saved my life," Viper said. "I don't want to kill you."

"If we are found, you'll be killed and I'll be taken back to my community," I said. "Don't you have like a food storage stomach?"

"I do, but it's really small," Viper said. "You will not be able to fit comfortably."

"I don't care," I said. "You can keep me in there longer."

Viper sighed and licked my face.

"It's okay go ahead," I said.

Viper picked me up and wrapped his tongue around my waist. I move my arms above my head and he started to swallow me. I wrapped my legs around his mouth. My legs caught on his jaw line. Viper unwrapped my legs and held my legs in his mouth.

"Can you please help," Viper asked. "I don't use this throat a lot and the muscles are kind of weak."

I pull the rest of my body into his throat. I could feel Viper rubbing again. Then he forcefully swallowed and the muscles around me squeezed me and i slid into a tiny stomach. I stretched it out and I heard him growl as if he was in pain.

"You okay," I asked.

"I-I-I feel full," he said.

I tried to be as small as possible for Viper to be comfortable with me in him. I then felt him jolt and start running.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Humans they saw me," he said.

I then felt him bound from something.

* * *

><p>Viper ran and his stomach was stretched uncomfortably. Humans saw him and running was making his stomach hurt worse. They humans were still following him. He wanted to keep Sorcha, to protect her, to keep her safe like she did for him. Viper stopped and was pretty high up in the cave. Viper's stomach was stretched to an uncomfortable size for him. Sorcha was moving to get comfortable and keep small. Nothing did anything to help. Viper laid down and flopped on his side. He rolled into his back, and he felt his friend move in his stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>Viper stopped and I felt him rolling onto his back. I felt his lungs around me squeezing me and then releasing.<p>

"Let me out," I said.

I found where the throat was and started to climb it. Viper just opened his mouth and crawled out.

"Never again," Viper breathed heavily. "Am I going to put you in my storage. My stomach acid isn't that powerful it can only digest berries."

"I'll let you catch your breath," I said.

He got up and put my head in his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around me and started to swallow. He took a gulp every hour and I didn't really mind. Then I was in his throat slowly moving. He had his head and neck on the ground and I was slowly moving along. Viper was asleep and I was on my way to his stomach. I made myself stop in there.

I liked this drake and I wanted to tell him, but how would. I started to move slowly again and I heard something outside. Viper oblivious heard it too because he got up and swallowed me into his stomach.

* * *

><p>I saw humans around me, they had to be from where Sorcha lived. They had me surround, I had no where else to go. I could see my stomach slightly swollen from Sorcha being in there. I leapt from where I was and landed across the cave on another ledge. I climbed higher and ran deeper into the cave, the humans didn't fallow me. I slowed down and leapt down from the height going lower and lower until I was on the ground. I walked deeper until I found an area hidden from the humans. I went in and laid down.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt Viper lay down and I was squished in him. I was started to be pushed up except it was light and each push came every hour. I was in his throat in like 10 hours it felt like. He stopped for hours and left me in his throat.<p>

"Viper you okay," I asked.

"I'm exhausted," he said. "Just give me sometime."

I sat there for another 3 hours before he started to push me once. Now the pushes from him came ever 3, then 4, then 6. Was he that exhausted? He rubbed his throat and pushed me down slightly. He growled in frustration. I move a little to get comfortable and I slid down a bit, Viper sighed.

"Don't push yourself," I said. "Take as much time as you need."

I sat there in his throat for 10 hours. I yawned and he noticed this.

"I'm going to give up for now," he said. "Go to sleep."

I got comfortable and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I held set my head down and my forepaws were under my neck where she was. That should hold her there until morning or at least slow the process for her going into my stomach. I already stayed up along with her for a day and a half. I yawned and she move up my throat. I heard some footsteps and they were distant nothing I should worry about. I fell asleep too.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I'm going to wrap this one up right here. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me. Well see ya.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello and welcome back to this fanfic. We are going to continue this, and possibly add another chapter after this. So here we are after all this.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up in Viper's stomach. I wasn't worried at all, except Viper was still asleep. That was the only thing that scared me. I tried to look for where the throat was. I found it and I opened it and crawled up, the muscles were forcing me back down, but I continued my slow climb. Then I felt Viper move and swallow me back down into his stomach. I sat there and he bounded places probably somewhere higher.<p>

"Hey what's wrong," I asked.

"Humans they are everywhere in here," he said.

"Let me out," I said. "We have to let them find us."

"No we can't let them find us," Viper said.

"Viper please you have to trust me," I said.

Viper growled and released me slowly. He set me in between his forepaws. He licked me then roared. Some people from my village found us and got Viper away from me and held him against the walls with spears. He stared at me and I gave him a look that told him to play along. My people brought us out of the cave and brought us back to the village. The threw Viper into a cage in the arena.

"Can I please stay for a bit," I asked.

"Why," one person asked.

"I want to study him to learn where I can strike him to kill him," I said playing along.

Viper stared at me in horror.

"As you wish," he said.

The others left and I stood there in front of Viper.

"I protected you," Viper growled. "Now you are going to kill me."

"I'm playing along," I said. "You know I'm not going to kill you."

"What are we going to do," Viper asked.

"It's tradition for the person that was saved from the drake to kill the drake," I said. "I'll make sure that you won't be killed."

Viper laid down and I reached in and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry relax and it'll probably be later today," I said. "So hang in there."

"I will," Viper said.

I left and the guards grabbed me.

"Just if you had feelings towards this thing," one said.

The brought me into a room and strapped me to a chair. Then I was slowly loosing my reality.

* * *

><p>I waited for hours for the event to start where Sorcha was supposed to "kill me". Then some people came in and grabbed me, I played along and they threw me into the ring and Sorcha was on the other side. I walked up to her and I saw that her eyes were totally black. I backed up a bit and she walked forward. I continued to walk backwards until I was up against the wall and she was feet away from me. She knocked me on the ground and I didn't fight back.<p>

"Come on fight," Sorcha said.

"No, you are not like this," I said. "I will not fight with you."

Sorcha lifted her weapon above her head.

"Sorcha don't do this to me," I screamed. "Please don't."

Sorcha shook her head and dropped the weapon. She looked at me then the weapon, then back at me. Her eyes were going from black to normal. Sorcha walked towards me. She got to one of my eyes.

"Swallow me now," she whispered in my ear.

I got up and placed her head into my mouth. I wrapped my tongue around her and started to swallow. Some humans tried to stop me, but I ran out of the arena through an open door. I ran into the forest and leaped up into a tree to avoid the humans. I saw them run past me and I sat in the tree catching my breath.

* * *

><p>I was in Viper and he was panting, the others in my village tried to wrap my mind to think different of Viper. I sat there feeling his stomach contract around me and release. He was panting and I could tell. I felt him lay down and I got comfortable. I soon fell asleep and he too fell asleep.<p> 


End file.
